


关于一条西装裤

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: N新V
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	关于一条西装裤

维吉尔刚出去，但丁低着脑袋看了半天憋出来一句话：“后生可畏。”

被他盯着的目标尴尬地往沙发背后挪了挪。

“嘿，这没什么的，你应该感到自豪！”

尼禄脖子根都是羞红的，粗鲁地扯着扣子：“够了，我再也不想穿西装了。”

但丁连忙制止他：“这一身你得给我打十年的工才能买得起！”

尼禄捏着扣子，烦躁起来：“要怎么脱下来，我怕把它弄坏了。”

“就正常脱……等会等会，我找找。”但丁打开抽屉，随手塞在里面的披萨盒子也不知道是上周还是上个月的，他翻了半天找到那条领带。

包装的塑料袋皱皱巴巴的，但丁拿出那条维吉尔给他儿子挑的领带，在桌子上摁了摁，上面有条褶皱半天摁不平。

“你可以魔人化试着熨平它。”

V从二楼慢悠悠下来，Shadow早都跳下来了，回头等候着V。

Griffon盘旋着，落在了茶几上，伸长脑袋。

尼禄是最后才看见Griffon的目光落在哪里了，他瞪着Griffon，刚想警告，只听Griffon大叫：“V酱！快看你的小男朋友穿西装啦！”

“我看见了。”

尼禄凶狠地想着：Griffon你这只鸡要是敢乱说话今天就他妈烤了你！

“Cool Boy。”

“哦……谢谢。”在心里对Griffon口吐芬芳的尼禄在V的面前支支吾吾，西装穿起来好热：“呃，是但丁让我试试的，什么‘这么大了该有点拿出手的衣服了’。”

“你为什么一害羞就爱把你尊敬的叔叔给卖了？”但丁心里不平衡了。

“你这句话没有一个字是真的。”尼禄回道。

“天啊，我到底是为了什么。”

尼禄的头发因为早上被但丁没收发胶没搓成酷哥头，顶着一头柔柔顺顺的奶白色头发，下巴的胡茬有些明显，白衬衫的领子胡乱地立着，扣子从第一颗就扣错位置了。

“你怎么跟个鹌鹑一样安静！”Griffon嘲笑他，“V！你过来看他。”

“我说我看到了。”

“不，是从我这里！”

尼禄瞬间跳到沙发的另一角，死死挡住他的西装裤。

Griffon大声怪笑，但丁本来不想笑的，谁让这孩子太可爱了。

V歪头，慢慢走过去，就像一个幼儿园老师去惩罚泥巴弄在身上的孩子。

“不，等等，这样，保持距离就很好了！”

V反而来了兴趣：“为什么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈，没什么的！Kid！这是斯巴达家的优良基因！”

“但丁！”尼禄求他别添乱了。

“你要看我的吗！我很自信不会输给你的……呃，恩。”但丁故作苦恼。

“为什么要停顿？！”尼禄连连位移躲开靠近的V。

但丁皱着眉严肃问：“你有没有在里面塞东西？”

“啥？”尼禄很快反应过来，“但丁！FUCK YOU！”

“哈哈哈哈！我记得前几天谁还用DB抢我眼前的怪？”但丁舒服地靠在软绵绵的靠椅上，领带被他用魔人化的掌心温度熨平了，他是不是可以开拓一个新业务赚水电费了？

“是你的咿呀剑法太慢了！”

“还有谁抢完怪给我说句‘我们蹦迪吗’，是谁呢？”

但丁可没忘记尼禄用DB扯走咿呀剑法的目标在他背后打怪，不止一次，打完还鞠躬问“Shall we dance”。尼禄邀请的姿态很完美，配合着光影这就是一副画作，但是这动作本质是嘲讽！尼禄！

太恶劣了，但丁气得给维吉尔告状了。溺爱要不得！侄子都不把叔叔放眼里了！这当爸的怎么教育的！

维吉尔却送给他一个“我儿子怎么样我还不知道你少没事找事”的眼神，并且提起但丁跟尼禄和V他们出去做任务时，但丁跳舞偷懒的事情。

那叫战术性跳舞，你以后也会跳舞的，维吉尔。不然你以为我每天努力赚红魂是为了什么？

但丁不说，他哥会感谢他的好的。谁不想看维吉尔跳舞呢？

V眼看着就要突破尼禄的防线了，Griffon看热闹不嫌事大，展开翅膀趁尼禄后退时冲过去，尼禄被Griffon绊倒在地。

尼禄头朝着但丁的方向哐地倒下，事务所的灯因为有钱交水电费所以亮得很开心，橙黄色的光落在尼禄一直遮遮掩掩的下半身上。

V以为是尼禄没有整理好皮带之类的，他也跟但丁一样低着头看了半天。

沉默在蔓延。

从V的角度可以顺着尼禄修长的双腿往上看，其实要不是V的猜测过于天真，他应该一眼就看到西装裤裤裆。

—— **那里** 快被撑破了。

尼禄连滚带爬站起来：“那个，我，我没有……勃、勃…………”

Griffon大笑：“你不是说FUCK说得很顺吗？说个勃起都不敢说了吗哈哈哈！”

但丁身为尼禄的叔叔，这时候还是帮一下自家侄子：“他的意思是，他本来就这么大。”

“……这个解释糟透了！”脸红脖子粗的尼禄喊道。

“别人想这么大还没有呢！”但丁安慰他。

V从刚才开始就握着手杖，一言不发。

其实这里要是没有V的话尼禄会坦荡荡甚至嘲讽回去，但是，他才二十多岁，性经验仅仅来自于但丁随手放在电话亭里的杂志。

尼禄在楼下调整裤子的时候，只要一想到V可能突然下来看见这种奇怪的场面就不知道如何应付，他也不可能询问但丁，这个人从没有好建议。

而且在诗人面前谈论那方面的东西会不会被嫌弃？

天啊，谁来救救他。

但丁语重心长地说：“Kid，你还是个处男啊。”

“FUCK YOU——！”

“等等不要魔人化，万一衣服破了你得给我打白工一百年！”

“所以说我为什么要穿西装啊！”

兴许是这个话题足够转移方才的沉默，V说：“我昨天也试了西装。”

“啊？”

V问但丁：“你没有告诉他？”

“是‘我们’。OK？”

“什么？你们在说什么？”

Griffon把挂着西装的衣服架子抓过来，这时大门开了，维吉尔一进来就递给尼禄一条崭新的裤子。

“呃？”尼禄还在状况外。

“这条就会合适多了，你可以现在这里换好。”

但丁把领带扔给尼禄，“把身上的灰拍一拍，你知道我懒得打扫卫生的。”

斯巴达双子没有多做解释，尼禄只要求助于V。

“穿好，衣服领子也要折好，哦对了，还有胡茬……我来帮你。”

尼禄穿着整整齐齐坐在沙发上，他的旁边坐着他老爸，但丁痞痞地坐在沙发的扶手上，V则是侧身靠在另一边的靠椅上。但丁不让V站在维吉尔旁边，并且威胁维吉尔不让但丁坐在旁边但丁就要闹了。他们都穿着正装。

V在哪里都无所谓，尼禄还是一头雾水，他扯了扯V的衣角。

这一幕刚好被快门拍下。

斯巴达双子都没有给尼禄说他们想要一张合影。

但丁举着那张照片：“我看起来超帅！”

但丁打了个响指：“这张照片我们可以很多年之后再翻出来，等等，维吉尔，你照片里怎么都不笑的！你应该说茄子！然后竖个剪刀手！就像小时候妈妈让你看镜头那样！”

“闭嘴。”

维吉尔拎起那条不合身的西装裤，看了眼他儿子。

“……”

“……”

V加入了这场沉默。

但丁举手：“我作证，尼禄没有塞袜子进去！”

“操！但丁你闭嘴！”

Griffon笑得停不下来，“小子，我来给你说明一下大小姐的心理活动吧！”

Griffon原本音调就高的嗓子被刻意压细：“太大了~这辈子不能跟这个人有性生活~！”

本来还认真听的尼禄暴怒：“……我要把你串起来油炸！！！”

但丁在忙着拦着他的大侄子料理火鸡，这些被砍坏的东西可都是记在他的账上的。

V坐在维吉尔旁边：“你的主意？”

“不……”维吉尔的目光从那张合影中收回，放在了手忙脚乱的但丁身上：“他提出来的，我赞同了。”

“你看起来心情不错。”

Griffon嘴贱把但丁惹怒了，但丁帮着大侄子油炸Griffon：“我好久都没吃鸡胸肉了！”


End file.
